Thunder Buddies
by frozentreats.chocolatesweets
Summary: Only a few weeks after the battle against Pitch, Jamie finds himself reliving the fight through nightmares. Looking for shelter from an oncoming storm, Jack stops at the Bennett's house and is instantly greeted by a terrified boy. Determined to help Jamie, Jack resorts to some bad ideas that cause the problem to grow. /Brotherly fluff.\ All characters belong to William Joyce/ROTG


Thud!

Jack was back, having fallen into a Dumpster and landing hard on the pavement.

"Jack!" They called as Jamie and the Guardians helped Jack up onto to his feet.

"That was good try, Jack. A for effort." North encouraged while lightly patting him on the back.

"He's stronger…I can't beat him." Jack admitted as he reached for his staff and fully stood up.

Thunder cracked above them, and shadows began to creep along the walls of the alley

"All this fuss over one little boy. And still he refuses to stop believing" Pitch's voice boomed down and around the weakened Guardians and Jamie.

"Very well. There are other ways to snuff out a light." Pitch chuckled while breaking lights in the alley to prove his point.

As more and more light bulbs went out in the alley, Jamie drew closer to Jack and was now standing behind him. Jamie was scared.

"You want him, you're gonna have to go through me!" Stated Bunny as he jumped forward.

Pitched laughed.

"Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitched asked while the shadow of a hand appeared on the ground and moved closer to Bunnymund.

"Don't you even think about it!" Bunny instantly retorted as he jumped back up into the safety of North's arms.

Then Pitch's shadows disappeared and were replaced by the sound of his Nightmare's hooves trotting down the alley's pavement.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this," Pitch's voice boomed around the alley, while more of the Nightmare's appeared and blocked off the Guardian's path.

The real Pitch then appeared riding on Onyx. "You look awful."

And it was true. After all of what Pitch had done, the Guardians were at their lowest point than they ever had been before. But even in their weakened state, the still tried to protect Jamie and fight off the Nightmares.

With a sharp crack of thunder, the Nightmares and Pitch cast shadows of themselves on the ground and were now moving closer and closer to Jamie and the Guardians.

"Jack…I'm scared" Jamie confessed in a small voice just as Pitch's shadow reached his feet.

Crouching down to meet Jamie at eye level, a memory stirred inside of Jack. He remembered his sister saying the same thing when the ice began to crack all those centuries ago. Jack remembered how he had to assure her that she was going to be all right.

Jack knew what he had to do.

"You're gonna be alright. We're gonna have a little fun instead."

Pitch continued to close in on them. "So what do you think, Jamie? Do you believe in the Boogeyma-."

Pow!

A snowball hit Pitch right in the face. Jamie giggled while Pitch wiped away the snow.

"I do believe in you," Jamie told Pitch. "I'm just not afraid of you.

Pow!

Another snowball hit Pitch square in the face. Jamie, who threw the second one, laughed as he watched Pitch wipe the snow off his face.

"I'm not scared!" Jamie cheered while looking up at Jack but instantly frozen in fear.

Instead of Jack's ice blue eyes, Jamie was met with yellow cat-like ones

Jack had turned dark.

"Jack?" Jamie whimpered.

Letting out a cry, Jamie whipped his head around to see the other Guardians. They had the same yellow eyes.

"Not scared?" Pitch sneered at Jamie's distress.

With the former Guardians turning around to face Jamie, and Pitch along with the Nightmares, Jamie was completely trapped in the alley with his worst fears.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed trying to wake him from Pitch's control. Nothing happened.

"Jack," Pitch started causing the teenager to look up at the Nightmare King

"Take care of this little brat, won't you?"

"It would be my pleasure" Jack then motioned an arm causing Nightmare Sand to rise up and hit Jamie.

Bring up his arms to protect him, Jamie went flying back and hit the brick wall behind him hard and fell.

"Jack, please." Jack gasped as he was now being picked up by the front of his shirt.

"Jack is mine now. They're all mine." Pitch grinned as he watched over Jack's shoulder.

Unable to find his voice, Jamie just starred up at his best friend and couldn't move. He was too scared.

"But it's okay, you'll join them!"

Looking back to Jack, he rose up a hand and created a large dagger out of the Nightmare Sand.

"NO!" Jamie screamed and shut his eyes in fear.

"Easter's a time of new beginnings, new life. Easter is about hope." Jack mimicked in Bunnymund's heavy accent while he flew his way back to Burgees.

Just as Jack was getting closer to his home town, he noticed that it was raining. Not just regular nice little showers, it was a thunder storm. _What the Kangaroo didn't mention was 'new life' meant plenty of rain._ Jack complained as the rain was now soaking his sweater as he continued to fly.

As he flew past the Bennett's house, he heard something, but the thunder was blocking it out. Stopping midair, Jack listened harder for the noise.

"Jack?" The voice called.

"Jamie?" He wondered as he flew closer to the house.

Peering through the boy's bedroom window, Jack could see that Jamie was tossing and turning under his covers. _A Nightmare?_ Jack wondered while he climbed into Jamie's room and started to search for any Nightmare Sand. Looking around the darkened room, Jack let out a sigh of relief from seeing no sign of Pitch or the Nightmares.

Turning his attention back to the small brunette, Jack could see that Jamie was still having the bad dream.

_Do I wake him up? _Jack pondered while resting his staff against Jamie's bedside table.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed and clenched his blankets to his chest.

Seeing the small brunette continue with the tossing and turning in his sleep, Jack couldn't take it anymore. Leaning over the sleeping-or rather distressed-boy, Jack lightly placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and started to lightly nudge the brunette him hopes of waking him up.

"Jamie? C'mon, wake up. It's just a bad dream." Jack tried to comfort him.

But Jamie wasn't waking up. _Should I get Sandy?_ Jack questioned as he could see the fear on Jamie's face. Leaning forward one last time, Jack gently grabbed both of Jamie's shoulders and shook the boy a little harder, desperately trying to wake him up. _C'mon, this works all the time. He must be having a really bad dre-._

"NO!"

Suddenly Jamie sprang forward but with Jack still leaning over him, Jamie jumped up and smashed foreheads with Jack, causing them both to scream.

"Ow." Jack groaned as he flew back onto the bedside table.

Jamie, still in his bed, cradled his sore head with his hands. That's when realization hit him too.

"Jack!" He shouted and was now sitting up in bed.

Instantly forgetting is aching forehead, Jack moved closer to comfort Jamie.

"Hey, it's okay." Jack placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder causing the brunette to tense up.

FLASH!

Letting out a whimper, Jamie moved so Jack's hand fell of his shoulder, causing Jack to become curious.

"Hey what's wrong? Are you okay?" Jack questioned while moving closer to Jamie.

"Uhh..I-It's the t-thunder." Jamie confessed in a small voice.

"Thunder? What about it?" Jack asked interest perking up a little.

"I-I'm scared of it." Jamie lightly blushed at the truth.

"hmm, I didn't know that." Jack commented while trying to remember if Jamie ever mentioned it.

CRACK!

As fast as Jamie sprang up, he flew back under his covers and was now holding a pillow over his head trying to cover his ears. _That dream was way too real._ Though Jamie has he slowly open his eyes under the covers. _What if they do turn dark? What if Pitch can control them? _Jamie started to panic thinking back to his nightmare and when Jack scowled down at him with yellow eyes.

Shaking his head, Jamie tried to forget the nightmare. _It was just a bad dream._

"Jack?" Jamie murmured from under his sheets.

With no response, Jamie popped his head from under the covers and tried to find Jack.

"Jack, where are you?" Jamie asked while sitting up higher but froze when he saw Jack pulling off his sweater.

"You mind?" Jack looked over his shoulder with his bare back facing Jamie

"Uhh…N-no go ahead." Jamie replied as he hid to give Jack some privacy.

_Well, I'm not putting the wet thing back on._ Jack though as he grabbed Jamie's towel off the back of door and started to dry his still wet hair.

With Jamie hiding under the bed sheet, Jack was a little less worried about walking around half naked. Silently opening Jamie's closest door, he quickly pulled out a vacant clothes hanger and popped it into his sweater. Placing the hanger on the back to Jamie's desk chair, he turned back to the closet and went to shut it when something caught his eye.

FLASH!

"Hey Jamie, can I borrow a shirt?" He asked while gently pulling the shirt off its hanger.

"S-sure, I guess" Jamie replied from across the room.

CRACK!

Jamie screamed as the thunder practically shook his entire room.

"Hold on Jamie." Jack reassured while whipping the shirt on and hanging up the towel.

At this point of the night, the storm was completely over the small town of Burgees and at its peak. Luckily for both boys and Mrs. Bennett, Sophie was a very heavy sleeper and nothing could wake her up. Jamie on the other hand, wasn't too fond of thunder storms. Jack, well he really didn't care. He just didn't like getting wet since he only had one change of clothes.

Now dressed in a blue short-sleeve shirt that read "meh" on it, Jack walked back to Jamie's bed and stood at the foot of it.

"Jack?" Jamie pleaded from under his bed.

Lifting up his blanket to peek out, Jamie sat up and instantly looked at the window for Jack.

"Jack?" He called out again with panic in his voice.

"Jamie." Jack called in a sing-song voice

Looking over to where the voice came from, Jamie eyes doubled in size. Standing at the end of his bed was Jack, but the only thing Jamie could see was the dark, controlled version of his best friend.

"Rawr!" Jack shouted as he ready himself to pounce.

"J-Jack, wait that isn't a goo-." Jamie tried to say but was cut off when he smashed into Jack.

Wrapping his arms around Jamie, Jack hugged the smaller boy close and twisted them around so that Jack was now shielding the brunette when they fell onto the bed. Jack, now lying on his back, burst into laughter and looked to see Jamie curled up on his chest and clenching to the shirt.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" Jack then propped himself up with an elbow and attempted to tickle Jamie, only causing the brunette to wince and move farther away.

"D-don't do…do that a-again." Jamie chocked out through small sobs.

_Oh crap._ Jack thought letting his 'big brother' instincts kicked in.

"Hey hey hey," Jack started while sitting up and cradling Jamie on his lap.

"Jack! That's not funny!" Jamie cried into the blue fabric.

"I'm sorry" Jack replied as he rested his chin on top of Jamie's head.

Leaning against Jamie's headboard, Jack placed a hand on the brunette's should and gently rubbed the arm in a poor attempt to calm him down. _My must I always take things a little too far?_ Jack wondered as he could feel Jamie's tears staring to soak him shirt. After a few minutes of the brunette crying, Jamie calmed down enough and started to talk.

"Y-you scared me Jack." Jamie said in small voice that was followed by a hiccup.

Jack tensed up and held his breathe. _I scared him? How? _

"What do you mean?" He asked hoping Jamie would explain it to him.

"In my dre-nightmare." Jamie corrected himself while moving away from Jack.

"What does that have to do with _me_?" Jack asked feeling torn by how Jamie was acting towards him.

Taking one last deep breath, Jamie moved completely away and was now sitting in front of Jack.

"In my n-nightmare…you and the guardians…were being controlled by Pitch." Jamie mumbled out while watching Jack's face change from curiosity to horror.

"Anything else?" Jack asked trying to help his friend.

"Pitch wanted to… 'snuff out my light' like he did when I first saw you." Jamie breathed heavy to calm himself down.

"And me?" Jack asked trying to get down to the point.

"H-he…Pitch made you…k-kill me." Jamie admitted as tears started to form again.

_The poor kid, he got the entire battle imprinted in his mind, and now it's giving him nightmares. _

Gently grabbing both of the brunette's shoulders, Jack leaned forward and pulled Jamie into a bone crushing hug.

"P-Pitch…he trapped me…I-I didn't know wha.-" Jamie hiccupped a few times before Jack replied.

"Hey, Jamie, Look at me." Jack stated while releasing the brunette and was soon met with sorrowful brown eyes.

"I'm right here. So Pitch won't ever hurt you." Jack then smiled. "Or me."

Being the guardian of fun, Jack didn't like seeing Jamie sad or upset. Lightly tapping the brunette's nose and sending a small chill of frost to Jamie, he blinked away the remaining tears and looked up at Jack with a small smile With Jamie now looking up at him, Jack gave him another reassuring smile and rubbed the boy's chocolate coloured hair. Letting out a small laugh and swatting away Jack's cold hand, Jamie looked back up to Jack with a real smile.

CRACK!

Another monstrous thunder cracked and Jamie dove back into his mess of blankets and pillows. .

"But I can't do anything about the thunder." Jack laughed off.

"Can't you? I mean like you're a winter spirit, so why not?" Jamie wondered aloud while peeking his eyes out from under the blanket.

"Me? No." Jack replied just as an idea struck him.

"But Mother Nature can," Jack comment as he shifted more comfortably on the bed.

"Mother Nature?" Jamie repeated as he sat up.

_There's the Jamie Bennett I know_.

"You mean you don't know?" Jack teased as he caught Jamie's attention despite the thunder.

"Know what?" Jamie asked in a curious voice.

"Boy, have I got a story for you." Jack announced while clapping his hands together.

"But first, may I come in?" Jack asked motioning to Jamie's mess of a bed.

Without a second thought, Jamie flipped the side of blanket that was closest to Jack.

"Thanks." Jack then slipped into the bed, rolled onto his side and propped his head up with an arm.

"Wait one more thing." Jamie exclaimed as he reached for this light-up robot off his nightstand.

"Okay, now you can begin." He whispered as Jack pulled a pillow under himself and lied on top of it.

With the pillow now propping up his torso, Jack rested his head on a hand and started his story.

"This is all from what the other Guardians told me, so don't hate me if a few things aren't correct." Jack cautioned as he added to the anticipation.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I won't." Jamie muttered urging Jack to begin.

"Okay, okay. I trust you." Jack laugh as Jamie's brown eyes gleamed in the dark.

"So, Mother Nature as you might have guessed, can controls nature and the weather. But she also happens to be a Guardian, the Guardian of nature. And just like me, she can accidently make the weather drastically change whenever she feels strong emotions." Jack started off and instantly got Jamie attention.

"What else?" Jamie exclaimed drawing closer to the winter spirit.

"Well before she was chosen to become a Guardians, she had a family. But her family was broken." Jack signed thinking about his sister and mother.

"Broken? How?" Jamie encouraged.

"Well her father, Kozmotis, was a guard in a prison that held Nightmares. But one day, the prisoners broke free and destroyed everything in their path, including Kozmotis." Jack explained in a gloomy voice.

"So when it's raining…She's crying?" Jami questioned hoping Jack could answer.

"Regular rain, yes. But why do you think she makes it thunder and lightning?" Jack quizzed Jamie.

"Thunder and lightning? Oh, maybe she's mad?" Jamie replied thinking of the rest answer.

"Close. After she lost her father, she would get nightmares about her father trying to save her but always failing." Jack continued in a lower tone.

"This frustrated her because she didn't the only memory of her father being in pain."

"And that's what makes thunder storms?" Jamie encouraged Jack to finish his story.

"Kind of. You see, whenever Mother Nature remember her sad childhood, she subconsciously creates great storms and fast winds."

"hmm, that makes sense." Jamie nodded in agreement.

FLASH!

"So thunder storms aren't that scary anymore?" Jack asked as he noticed that the brunette didn't freak out from the booming thunder.

"No that much anymore," Jamie admitted with a bold smile.

"Now that I know it's because Mother Nature is sad, I don't think I'm scared anymore."

"That's great. Look at you overcoming a fear." Jack cheered as he ruffled Jamie's hair again.

CRACK!

Just then, Jamie jumped closer to Jack for protection and hid his face in Jack's pillow.

"What were you just saying?" Jack teased while examining the nervous boy.

"I know I know," Jamie complained into the pillow. "It just startled me."

"Sure, 'startled.'" Jack snickered while letting his head rest of Jamie's.

Eventually, Jamie fell back into a light sleep, even though outside the heavy rain and thunder was still going on. Shifting them around on the bed, Jack pulled the sleeping brunette closer and slipped his arms around Jamie's waist. Resting his chin on the top of Jamie's head, he took in a deep breath and let Jamie subconsciously nuzzle into him.

Lightly laughing at how cute Jamie was being, Jack lightly kissed the top of Jamie's head and accidently made a small wave of frost cover the brunette's hair.

"Jack?" Jamie asked in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"Yeah?" Jack answered letting his eyes slide shut.

"Thanks." Jamie mumbled out in a sleepy voice and hugged Jack before falling asleep.

A/N : I hoped you liked the little twist I put in the beginning. This might sound horrible, but my main objective was to scared the absolute crap out of Jamie and then have Jack comfort him. Everything pertaining to Mother Nature is partly true, so if it sounds made up, it probably was. Thanks so much for reading my fanfic R&R please :3


End file.
